BBA BitBeast
by BeyMistress05
Summary: The Team is combined with their bitbeasts, and are slowly turning into them. I do not own beyblade.
1. BitBladers

Welcome to the next instalment in Bey's BBA Series. This is back by popular demand. I will now thank the reviewers from BBA Bladers. KiraraCutie, Starlight Sunshine, DarkTrenital, CyborgRockStar, IrishPotates, Lilicat93, and DM666. And special thanks to Starlight Sunshine for helping me get this off the ground.

Chapter 1- The Prank

"Man, I can't believe its so boring!" Tyson whined.  
"Have you learned nothing!" Kenny paniced, "Everytime you say that we get into trouble!"

"Chill, the switcher is locked saftly in a safe." Tyson said

"Tyson, this wouldn't happen to be that safe you got for half price at the junk yard, would it?" Ray asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Tyson, that safe was a piece of junk, that you stupidly paid for, when things at the junk yard are junk." Hilary said

"You know, if Chris or Max were here they'd back me up." Tyson said

"I really don't think so, Tyson." Ray said, "Chris would be the first to admit that was incrdibly stupid to by that safe. Especially since it opens with any combination you put in it. And I'm sure Max would also agree with us."

"Lay off him." said the person in the corner

"Kai!" everyone said, stumped at the fact Kai just stood up for Tyson.

"He's Tyson, after all." Kai continued, "His brain works differently than most people's."  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson said, "Atleast I have friends!"

"I have friends, Tyson." Kai said. "Unless you calling yourself my friend all this time was a lie."

"I forgot we were friends." Tyson said, rubbing the back of his head, and grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, guys I'm back." said Chris as he came in, holding a really big bag. "And I come bearing gifts!"

"What did you bring me?" Tyson asked, running up to him.

"This!" Chris hands Tyson a wrapped gift, and Tyson hastily unwraps it.

"A really big book?" Tyson asked, surprised.

"Yep, its a dictionary, you need one." Chris said, smirking slyly. Tyson glared, and started looking in his new dictionary to find a word to use to insult him.

"Kai, this is for you." He hands Kai a wrapped box. Kai opened, at a normal pace, unlike Tyson. He pulled out a new scarf with his name stitched onto it. "My mom sent it. And Ray, she sent you this." He hand Ray a white tiger striped hair wrap.

"Cool!" Ray said, "I'll have to thank her."

"And for Kenny, you get a computer upgrade system." Chris said

"Oh, this is truly heaven!" Kenny said, holding the upgrade, and pranced around the room like a drunken ballerina.

"Hilary, you get a beauty kit." Chris said

"So, you think I'm ugly." Hilary said, angrily.

"No, my mom sent these!" Chris said, waving his arms infront of him.  
"Then she must know what I like!" Hilary said, running to her room, giggling.

Chris, Kai, Ray: O.OUUU

"Wheres Max?" Chris asked

"He went to go visit his dad." Ray said, "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Hey! Guys!" Tyson said, "Lets play a prank on Hilary."

"Why?" Ray asked

"Cause its fun to see her angry!" Tyson said, smiling

"No, she gets scary when she's angry." Chris said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she doubles in size and turnes green."

"Why would she do that?" Tyson asked

"Have you ever seen The Incredible Hulk?" Chris asked

"Yeah. But why would Hilary grow and turn green?"  
"Nevermind." Chris said

"Then heres what we do!" Tyson said

**Next Morning**

Hilary woke up, and walked out of her room. She walked into her bathroom, and took a shower. She grabbed her shampoo, and squessed it into her hand. She put the bottle down, and lathered the shampoo into her wet hair. When she rinsed she noticed the suds were hot pink.  
"TYSON!"

**Tyson's Room**

Tyson was sleeping, mumbling about different foods in his sleep. He had a smiled sprawled acroos his face, and drool slidding down his chin.

"TYSON!" came a shrill call, waking up everyone in the house.

"Looks like she found her shampoo." Tyson said, chuckling to himself.

"Tyson you didn't." Ray said, as he, Kai, Max and Chris came into the room.

"Yeah, and hi Max, when did you get here?"  
"Right before Hilary called your name." Max said, "What did you do?"

"I put hair dye in her shampoo." Tyson said, "That was a good prank, huh, guys!"

"So you were all in on this!" Hilary shoutes from the doorway. Her hair, hot pink. She had a very familiar device in her hand. "You will all pay." She points the Switcher at them.

"No!" Ray, Max, Kai, and Chris shout, "We had nothing to do with this!"

"So, trying to pass the blame!" Hilary shouted, to enraged to listen to them. "Shame on you." A gold beam comes from the Switcher, and hits the guys. When it cleared they all looked at themselves. Kai had his Dranzer like wings again, Max had a shell like Draceil's, Tyson had a tail and claws like Dragoon, while Chris and Ray had cat hears and claws.

"Tyson!" They all said, angrily.

End Chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but it'll get longer. Eventually.


	2. Powers

Chapter 2 of BBA Bit-Beasts! Sorry for the wait. Super case of writer's block. I got NINE reviews! Yay! Thanks to the reviewers! Yang-Yin Girl, **Raising StarLight SunShine**- Yep I found inspiration. Yes, poor Team BBA. Mwuahahaha!; DarkTrenital, Loves Loners, **Phoenix of the Flames-2**- Yeah, he sort almost did. I'm glad you liked the prank; **CyborgRockStar**- I hope it stays highly amuzing; KiraraCutie, **Animelilly**- Thanks, but I can't draw to save my life. u.uU; and finally lalalalala2.

Chapter 2- Powers?

"Way to go, Tyson." Ray said

"Now Hilary's mad at ALL of us, and WE didn't DO anything!" Max added, trying to move with his shell.

"Plus, we're all merged with our Bit-Beasts." Chris said, looking at his empty Bit-Chip. Everyone pulled out their blades, and saw their Bit-Beast were also gone.

"Just chill." Tyson said, "At least we're all the same gender as our Bit-Beasts."

"Hey, Kai, Can you fly?" Max asked, eying Kai's wings.

"Hn." Kai grunted, and rolled his eyes.

"He can fly." Chris said, seeing Kai wasn't going to answer. "Maybe this time without crashing into things." Kai glared at him.

"Hey, isn't that Kittu with Hilary?" Ray asked, looking out the window. The guys came to the window, forgeting about a certain someone's new shell. And that someone's momentum didn't let him stop in time, and he crashed into the others, knocking them all out the window.

"AAAAAAAHH!" They scream, as they fell from the second floor. Well, Ray, Tyson, and Chris fell. Kai kinda just floated there. Ray and Chris landed softly on their feet, while Tyson landed on his head.

"Ow..." Tyson groaned. "Why didn't I fly? Dragoon can fly, and Kai is flying, so why couldn't I?"

"Because you're stupid." Kai said, landing next to Ray and Chris. Tyson growled, and a whirlwind picked Kai up, and threw him into the air. Kai caught himself before he hit anything.

"Why you...!" He growled, as a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it at Tyson, who, from the angle which Kai was flung, was behind Chris and Ray.

"AAH!" Both neko-jin shouted, as they jumped out of the way. This left the fireball hurtling straight for Tyson's face. Tyson tried to summon another gust of wind, but nothing happened, so he put his Dragoon like claws infront of him as a sheild. The fire ball hit the claws, and left a burn.

"OW!" Tyson bellowed in pain. He started wildly waving his arms, which summoned tornado like gust to come from them, and right into Chris and Ray. They wind pushed them around the house, and they crashed into eachother, before falling into the pond. When they came out they looked like a couple of drenched cats.

"Hehe, sorry guys." Tyson said, poking his head from around the corner. Both boys just glared at him.

"What the heck just happened?" Kittu asked, coming into the back, with Hilary.

"Hilary merged us with our bit-beasts, and we can use there powers!" Tyson said, happily, "Isn't that great?"

"No." Kittu said, "Imagine all the damage you can cause."

"Yeah." Kai said, smirking.

"I don't like that look." Ray said, as Max came out from the house.

"Sorry guys, its hard to stop when this thing wants to keep going." He said, and gestured to his shell, "What look don't you like Ray?"

"Kai's look." Ray said, and looked back to Kai. He was looking emotionless.

"Thats how he always looks." Max said

"I can think of a few times when he didn't have that expression." Chris said, "Like out trip to Borneo." Ray laughed, and Kai glared.

"Yeah, I wonder how Kai's mokey mom is doing." Ray said. Everyone but Kai, Ray, and Chris looked confused. "We never told you, did we?"  
"No." Kai said, "And it stays that way." Chris and Ray were now surpressing laughter, which only mad Kai angrier. Suddenly the top of Kai's head, wings, and hands burst into flames. And his eyes glew red. Chris and Ray stopped laughing instantly.

Everyone: O.O

No one said anything.They just stared at the angry Kai with a mixture of fear and amazment on their faces. This went on until Kai's flames died down, and his eyes returned to their normal color. Somehow his hair was still there, and not burned off.

"K-K-Kai? Are you okay?" Hilary asked, her voice full of fear. Kai glared, and turned to walk off.

"You can't leave!" Ray, Max, Tyson, and Chris said

"Why not?" Kai asked, small flames appearing on wings.

"Look at yourself!" Kittu said, not showing any fear, "You can't go out in public like that!"

"Watch me." Kai said, and started to walk away. Kittu grabbed his left wing, and pulled him back, causing him to fall in the ground. Kai irrupted in flames again, and Kittu pulled out a fire extinguisher, and sprayed hm with it. When all the white mist cleared Kai was sitting there, shivering, covered in white stuff. He glared at Kittu, and said "I h-h-hate y-y-you!"

"Good." Kittu said, "Stay here, or you'll get another face full! You got that?" Kai didn't say anything. He just glared, and stayed put. "Good." Kittu said, and patted the fire extinguisher. Her and Hilary walked inside.

"Kai's motal enemy." Tyson started, not noticing Max, Ray, and Chris making no motions from behind Kai, "The Fire Extinguisher." Kai went up in flames, knocking everyone back, and setting a few plants on fire. Chris, Ray, and Tyson were doing the stop drop and rool, attempting to put out the small flames on their clothes, while Max was saftly in his shell. Once the three managed to put out their clothes, they say fire spreading through out the yard.

"Max! Help! Put the fire out!" Chris said.

"How?" Max asked, poking his head out of his shell.

"Draceil has water powers, use them." Ray said. Max nodded, now fully out of his shell. He put his hands out, and focused on water coming out. After a few seconds, nothing happened. He gave his hands a shake, and a blast of water came out, completely drenching the back yard, Kai, and a very angry Hilary and Kittu. As well as sending Max into Chris, Ray, and Tyson, and sending them hard into the stone wall of the dojo.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kittu and Hilary shouted, "WE ALMOST DROWNED!"

"At least the fire is out..." Tyson said, and looked at Kai. He was laying on the ground, wet from head to toe. "Kai?" Kai said nothing, but he did let off an annoyed growl. Kai sat up, and the others gasped. Kai now had a white mane of feathers on his neck. His hands and feet were now talon like, and he also had Dranzer's head crest. (I don't know what its called.)

"Um, guys." Max said, causing everyone to look at him. He now had a tail like Draceil's.

"It looks like the more we use the powers of our Bit-Beasts, the more like them we become." Ray said

"But then why haven't I changed?" Tyson asked

"I don't know." Ray said

"Tyson, are you taller?" Hilary asked

"No, its more like longer." Kittu said

"Hilary, undo what you did." Ray said

"I can't." Hilary said, "The battery died, and I gave it to Kenny so we can make a new one."

"So we're stuck like this?" Max asked

"We really should be used to it by now." Chris said.

End Chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a major case of writers block. Anywho, R and R.


	3. Not you guys too

Hi, sorry for the wait, but I had a big school project. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Lilicat93, DarkTrenital, Loves Loners, lalalalala2, Raining StarLight Sunshine, Phoenix of the Flame-2, IceQueenElzer, KiraraCutie, and last, but not least, CyborgRockStar.

Chapter 3- Not you guys too

"So, every time we use our Bit-Beast powers, we become more like them." Max asked

"Yes, its amazing what this small device could do." Kenny said

"Yeah, and it gave us just what we need!" Hilary said, her voice full of sarcasm, "Tyson with Dragoon's power."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Tyson snapped

"Kenny, can you make another battery?" Chris asked, ignoring the waring Tyson and Hilary.

"Why don't you use the other swithcer I left here a while ago?" Kenny asked

"Other switcher?" Chris, Ray, Kai, and Max asked

"Yeah, remember, there was two switchers, then the one Leslie made? Then Boris'" Kenny said, causing the others to look at Tyson. Kenny sweatdropped, "Tyson, what did you do with them?"

"Hehe, I kinda lost them." Tyson said

"How do you loose something like that?" Hilary shouted, when a huge fist slammed throught the front door.

"Hehe, oops." Came a peppy deep voice, "I don't know this strength." When the dust settled, the team saw team BEGA standing there.

"Way to go, Ming Ming." said the team mascot. Team BBA stared at the door.

"I believe this is yours." 'Mystel' Said, handing Kenny one of the lost switchers. Only it was flat, "I see you have your own problems."

"And a new member." Brooklyn said, "He any good?"

"I'm plenty good." Chris said

"Really?" Brooklyn asked, "Then lets battle."

"Brooklyn, this is not the time." said the team captain.

"Wow, you guys found out what this does, huh?" Dizzi asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and I don't want to use the bathroom standing up for the rest of my life." MingMing whined.

"I know how you feel." Hilary said, "I was Tyson for a few days."

"Wow, poor you." MingMing said, "And I thought Moses and I had it bad."

"Hey!" Tyson shouted

"I told you, the name's Crusher." Crusher said

"You won't be doing much crushing in that body." 'Garland' said

"Why don't you tell me what happened to the swither, as well as who's who." Kenny said, holding up the pancaked device.

"Well, you see..." MingMing said, rubbing the back of her(His) head, "I kinda sat on it, and all these wied blue lights came out, and next ting I know, I'm Crusher."

"Okay. How did it get flattened?"

"Well, I kinda threw myself on it, after the switch..." MingMing said

"And we tried to take it to a repair shop, but they said the technology was too advanced." Garland said, "And we ran into Tala in the store, and he said to come see you guys."

"And I'm Mystel," said Mystel, in Garland's body, "And MingMing and Crusher swithched, and Brooklyn was out talking to the animals, so he's still himself."

"Okay," Kenny said, "We have our own problems. But we'll help you as soon as we get out switcher fixed."

"We should track down the other switchers and make sure they're destroyed." Chris said, looking at the flattened swithcer. "Then swith us all back, and destroy the last one."

"Hey, isn't brooklyn a genius?" Tyson asked, "Why didn't you just get him to fix it?"

"He refused." Garland said, angrily, "He said this would be funny." Brooklyn smirked, when Garland glared at him.

"So, whats it like to have Bit-Beast abilities?" MingMing asked, looking at the Bit Bladers.

"Not so good. The more we use them, the more we turn into our Bit-Beast." Ray said, "And before I forget, this is my brother, Chris."

"I thought you were an only child." Mystel said

"So did I until about a year ago." Ray said

"Did anyone else notice the ninja steal the switcher?" MingMing asked, looking at a young man, aroung twenty, in the window, about to jump out. He had the good switcher in his hand.

"HEY!" Everyone else shouted

"Garland, jump after him!" Mystel said

"What? I don't know how." Garland said, "But I'll try!" He jumped, but a miscalculation caused him to get stuck in the celling. "Tyson, you really should clean up here sometime."

"I'll get him!" Tyson said, and ran to the window. He held out his hand, and a gust came out, sending Tyson back into the others, pinning them all into MingMing giant stomach(She's in Crusher's body), and her into the wall.

"Tyson Stop!" Team BBA shouted

"I don't know how!" Tyson said, shaking his hand, but that only made the wind stronger, and blew the roof off the rest of the dojo, with Garland still stuck in it. The roof was spining, making the lower half of Garland's (Mystel's) body look like a blur. But this did shake him loose, causing him to fall. And he landed on the theif.

"Oof!" Both Garland and the theif grunted, and the theif dropped the switcher, which fell into the path of Tyson's wind, and got blown away.

"No!" Everyone, but the theif shouted, as they watched the switcher get blown away.

"Please let this work!" Garland said, and jumped into the wind, after the device that they needed to return to their normal selves. He grabbed it, but got blown so far away, he could no longer be seen. "I'll keep this safe!" He shouted, before he was to far to be heard. Not long after, Tyson finally figured out how to stop the wind. But he was now shaped like a Tyson sized Dragoon. And was colored like Tyson.

"So thats how to stop it." He said, looking at his hand.

"Way to go, Tyson." Hilary said, "Now we have to go looking for him."

"Judging from the direction, and the speed he was going, plus the length of time Tyson's wind was blowing, I'd say he's near the middle of the mountains." Kenny said, "We should split into groups of three, and look..." Before he could say another word Chris, Ray, and Kai got into a group, as did Tyson, Max, and Brooklyn; Mystel, MingMing, and Crusher; and that left Hilary, Kittu, and Kenny in a group. 'Why did I get stuck with the violent ones?' Kenny thought to himself, to scared to say anything, in fear Hilary and or Kittu might hurt him. "Okay, Lets get to the mountains. Its dar out, so no one should be around to notice the Bit-Bladers Bit-Beast parts." They all nodded, and headed off to the mountains, by way of the BBA bus. When they got there, they slpit off into their groups and began the search, not knowing the same theif that tried to steal the switcher before was following them.

**With Garland**

"Be nice, please don't eat me!" He said, backed to a tree, switcher in hand, with a nervous look on his face.

Sorry for the lameness, but I was doing some while I was working on my project, and I was distraced. But who should have the last switcher? The choices are The Blitzkrieg Boys, the Saint Sheilds, Barthez Batallion, or the White Tigers. Please R and R.


	4. The Third Switcher

Hi, I'm sorry for the wait. But school decided it would be fun to give out a LOT of homework. Any way, thanks to those who reviewed. KiraraCutie, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, lalalalala2, Darkening Daylight, The Al Bhed known as Amaria, Loves Loners, Animelilly, and last but not least DM666. And the third switcher goes to the Blitzkrieg Boys!

Chapter 4- The Third Switcher.

**With Garland**

"Please don't eat me..." He whimpered, backed up to a tree. Around him was a red wolf with blue eyes, a big blonde bear, a long purple snake and a small child. The kid looked like a mini Bryan, and was around five years old. But Garland was more worried about the large animals.

"We're not going to eat you." the wolf said. Garland stared in shock at the red wolf.

"You can talk?" Garland asked, "How?"

"We had a run in with thisssss machine, and turned us into animalssss and Bryan into a kid." said the snake. Garland got up, and cautiously walked over to the group of animals and the five year old boy. The boy did not look happy. He looked like he was extremely angry. To much for a normal boy his age.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Garland asked, "You get a second chance at childhood."

"I don't want a second chance at childhood!" shouted the angry mini- Bryan. "I wanted to stay the way I was! But no! First I get turned into the cat boy and now I'm a kid again. Someone hates me."

**Kai, Ray, Chris**

"I wonder where he could be." Chris thought out loud.

"Maybe he was blown into an active volcano." Kai said

"I pity the fool" came a voice from behind some trees.

"Who was that?" Ray asked  
"It sounded like Mr. T." Chris said

"Who?" Kai and Ray asked

"He was this guy who fought crime on an american tv show some time ago."

"I pity those fools who are talking about Mr. T!" said the voice, and foot steps were heard coming straight at them. Kai, Ray and Chris gulped.

Mystel, Crusher, MingMing

"Man, I hope he's okay." Mystel said. _Especially since he's in my body._

"I hope he is too." MingMing said, "I hate this super huge body!" She broke down in tears.

"Stop, you're making look like a wuss." Crusher said

"Like you crying on national t.v. didn't!" MingMing shouted, forgeting about her new massive size, she fell forward onto Mystel and MingMing. All that was heard through out the peaceful mountain forest was "**BOOOM!**"

**Garland and the Blitzkrieg Boys**

"Did you hear that?" Ian asked.

"It sounded like Crusher falling." said Garland, "I hope he didn't fall on my body."

"If he did, judging by that sound," Tala said, "Your body is flat. Flattened. Flatter than a pancake..."

"I get it." Garland interupted.

"I want something to eat." Bryan said, his stomach growled to prove his point. That triggered a chain of growls, from everyone else's stomachs. Then screams from the nearby woods.

"Screams?" Spencer asked, getting on his hind legs. He looked around and saw three teens running his way. Well he saw two running and one flying. He also saw a big buff man with a rather large gun and a mowhawk.

"I pity all you fools!" the man shouted, aiming his large bazooka at the teens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed, and joined Kai, Ray, and Chris in running from the man.

**MingMing**

She(He?) was lying on the ground, crying. When she stopped, she looked around for Crusher or Mystel. When she couldn't see them she got up, and started walking. She stopped to scratch her stomach when she felt something poke her. She looked and saw two bodies. One that was hers and one that belong to her team captain. She gasped, and pulled them from her massive bulk.

"Moses, Mystel!" She shouted, "Are you okay?" Crusher coughed, and looked around. He was in a daze, and very confused.

"What happened?" He asked  
"Hehe, I kinda fell on you, and you almost suffocated under your own fat." MingMing said, rubbing the back of her head. She then looked at Mystel, who was still not moving. _This is perfect! I'll give him mouth to mouth and when Garland hears about it he'll eb taken by my selfnessless and fall madly in love with me!_

She leaned in close to her captain's body, and puckered her lips. Moses wondered what she was doing. He would have known if he wasn't completely out of it. And guess who woke up as MingMing's (Crusher's) lips touched Mystel's (Garland's). Mystel himself. And Garland and co. came up right at that time. Mystel started at MingMing. MingMing stared at Mystel. Garland stared at both MingMing and Mystel.

"What are you doing with my body?" Garland asked, his voice was loud and shaky. Both Mystel and MingMing looked at him.

"Garland! Its not what it looks like!" Mystel said, as he quickly pulled himelf from the enormous form of MingMing. He spit a few times, befire looking back to his team captain, who mow inhabited his body.

"I pity all you fools." said the man who was chasing the guys. He aimed his gun, and everyone ran off.

"What did you guys do to make him so angry?" Mystel asked, as they ran.

"Nothing!" Kai, Ray, and Chris all shouted. They were so busy watching the man chasing them they weren't watching where they were going. They didn't notice a cliff infront of them until it was to late. They fell into the river that was flowing down the mountain. They all flowed seprate ways. Some went the same way as other, but most were separated.

**Down the river**

"Ungh..." said a soaked beyblader as he got up. His eyes searched the area for any sign of anyone. He saw a smaller figure a few feet away. He stumbled over to the smaller figure, and passed out when he got to the smaller person.

End chapter. Sorry for the lameness, but I wanted to update, but due to school my insiration is used up on other things. Any way. R and R.


	5. What? A Full Change?

Hi, sorry for the wait. I was planning to update during Thanksgiving Break but things didn't work out like that. Anyway I wpuld like to thank those who reviewed. KiraraCutie, lalalala2, Darkening Daylight, Phoenix of the Flames-2, and DarkTrenital.

Chapter 5- What? A full change?

"Ungh..." groaned a person as he woke up. He looked around and saw another figure laying near by. He walked up and shock the person, who groaned and slowly opened their eyes.

"Hey, wake up cat boy!" said a small voice.

"Stop shaking me! I feel sick!" said the larger figure. This caused an evil grin to appear on the smaller boy, and he shook the bigger boy harder. The bigger boy sat up, and glared at the smaller boy with cat-like eyes.

"Its about time you got up. Its hard to shake things with this kid body!"

"Bryan, I said I was sick. I don't like hights..."

"Thats not my problem. Now lets go find the others." Bryan said, as a wind blew, and a large blue dragon peaked out of the trees."

"Dragoon?" Bryan and Chris shouted.

"No, its me! Tyson!"

"Tyson!"

"You used your powers again." Chris said, "Wow, you're huge."

"Yeah, I noticed. How do I get regular sized again?"

"I don't know. Try focusing on getting smaller." Chris suggested

Tyson closed his eyes and scrunched his face in focus. Suddenly he started shrinking. He got smaller and smaller. And smaller and smaller.

"Tyson, you can stop now..."

"Huh?" Tyson asked, and looked forward to see a clawed toe. "Ack! I shrunk to much!"

"No kidding genius." Bryan said, crossing his small arms over his chest. Chris picked Tyson up, and set him on his shoulder.  
"Looks like we should focus on Kai and Ray next." Chris said, "Incase they turn into their Bit-Beasts."

**Kai**

Kai groaned as he got up. Or as he tried to get up. He found something really heavy was pinning him to the ground. He struggled to move, but every part of his body, aside from his head was crushed under the body Crusher.

"Get off me!" Kai shouted

"Five more minutes Garland, darling..." was the response. Kai sweatdropped, and decided to let things get a little hot. He set himself on fire with Dranzer's powers. A few seconds later he heard MingMing sniff. "Mmm smell like beef...(Eyes snape open)...OW!" She sprung up and ran around, patting her stomach. "What was that for?"

"So you would get off me." Kai said, and looked down at his arms, which now hand feathers growing out of them. It looked like his arms had wings growing from them. While he was looking he saw a large black rock in the river. It looked more like a fortress. Until the head popped out. Upside down. "Max?"

"Kai!" Max shouted, "I'm Draceil! And I can't get up!"

"MingMing, can you help him?" Kai asked, looking at the large male turned female.

"I can try." she said, and gave Max a push. Max rolled to give himslef momentum, but ended up rollong over MingMing.

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes when she got up and body slammed Max. This got Max right side up, and it also got him mad, and he slammed his tail into MingMing, who fell back into the river with a huge splash. While she was under water she grabbed Max's leg and made hum fall. On top of Kai. Kai let off a blaze of fire in his rage, which caused his tranformation into Dranzer to be complete.

**Ray**

"Man, where is everyone?" He asked

"Probably scattered all over the woods." Mystel said.

"I hope we find them soon." Garland said, "I want my body back."

"I don't know. I'm starting to like this body." Mystel said, earning a cold hard glare from Garland. "I was kidding. Lighten up, Garland."

"Don't kid like that." Garland said, "That body is my link to my life. Without it I'm not me."

"Gee that was redundant." came a voice through the bushed. A kid, and teen and a tiny Dragoon came into view.

"Chris! Bryan! Tyson!" the others said, "We found you!"

"Yeah, we came this way because we heard slashing." Chris said, "We thought we might find someone."

No sooner was that said when a big wave of water came and soaked everyone of them. They looked and saw Draceil and Dranzer fighting, and also in the frey was MingMing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Looks like you're not the only one who changed, Tyson." Chris said.

End Chapter. Sorry for the lameness but with school, test, and all that other _good_ stuff I'm pressed for time.


	6. Four Saint BEast 1

Hi, I have some free time since I finished my tests for school I'm not going to exempt. So I can focus on my stories for the time being. So things should get better. Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed. KiraraCutie, lalalalala2, and The-LoneWolf-Tempest.

Chapter 6- The Four Saint Beast +1

"Why are they fighting?" Ray asked

"Only one way to find out." Tyson said, and gave Chris a slap to the back of his head, "I want to go that way."

"Do you?" Chris said, an anime vein on his head, "Here, let me help you." he grabbed Tyson and rolled his Dragoon body into a ball, and trew him as hard as he could towards the fighting beasts.

"AAAH!"

**Kai, Max, and MingMing**

Max was pinning down MingMing, who had Kai's tail, who was clawing Max's shell. Flames, water, and steam was flying everywhere, soaking everything in a fifty foot range. Max was about to punch MingMing when a small blue ball hit the side of his purple head. The ball fell into his hand. He watched it uncurl into a tiny Dragoon.

"When I get my hands on..."

"Tyson?" Max asked, getting the attention of MingMing and Kai.

"Thats Tyson?" MingMing asked, "Funny, I always pictured Dragoon... bigger."

"Hey! I'll have you know I can change my size!" Tyson shouted, his voice was tiny cmpaired to the larger Blader-turned-Beasts.

"Prove it." Kai said. Tyson pressed two of his claws (The ones representing his index fingers) together, and looked down.

"I don't know how..." Max, MingMing, and even Kai busted out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice the others come out od the woods, nor the person in the safari hat watching them.

"Why aren't they stopping?" Bryan asked.

"They jusssst need a sshock." Ian said, glancing over the Ray. "You Bit-Beassst isss electric, right?"

"Yeah, I get'cha." Ray said, and held his hands towards the laughing bit-bladers. He closed his eyes, and focused on his teammates in the river. Green lightening came out of his finger tips, and hit the four in the river. They started shaking as the electricity flowed through their bodies. Or the ones they currently occupied.  
"Ray, I think thats enough." Chris said, "You can stop now."

"No, I can't!" Ray said, "I can't control it!"

"What!" Everyone, but those who were under the shocking influence of Driger's thunder, said.

"Ray, aim for me!" Chris said, "Dranther's electric too! Maybe we can cancel eachother out!" Ray nodded, and shifted towards Chris, who was now charging his own electricity. Once their electricity hit eachother there was a large flash of light. When everyone opened their eyes Chris and Ray were gone, and in there place were two large armored cats. One white tiger and one black panther.

Suddenly the white tiger, the dark turtle, the blue dragon, and the crimson phoenix started to glow. Green, purple, bue and red lights shone from them, and flew to one point in the sky. There the cries of the four sacred beasts were heard before the lights shot towards the ground and started rotating around each of the bladers. They all flashed white. When the flash stopped the animals were human, Bryan was a teenager again, and you really couldn't tell about the ones who were switched.

"Im human!" Tala said, after he opened his eyes, and looked at his hand.

"And I'm not looking at'cha!" Bryan said, "I'm a teen!"

"I have arms!" Ian said, flailing them around, accidently hitting Mystel's body.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry Garland."

"I'm not Garland." He said, "I'm Mystel. My voice! Its mine!"

"It would appear we're all back to normal." Garland said, watching MingMing jump around like a drunken ballerina.

"Aw man." Crusher said, "Didn't you feed me, MingMing?"

"Hehe, sorry. I was preoccupied with being lost." MingMing said  
"Hey, were'd Ray and the others go?" Chris asked. Everyone looked to see they were gone. Until they heard a message from above. It was this:

"AAAAAHH!" They looked up and saw four teenage males falling from the sky. Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson. All four of them normal. And heading straight for them. With nothing to stop their fall. Except the other bladers.

"I have an idea!" Chris said, "I saw this in a movie! Crusher, lay on you back." Crusher did as he was told, right where the Team BBA was going to land. When they did, they landed on Crusher's stomach, which spared them from any real harm. Maybe a few sore and upset stomachs, but no real harm.

"There you guys are." came a voice from a bush. Kenny made his way through, and looked like he'd gone through heck(Hehe, rating limits.) and back.  
"Did you hear that, Hilary? Kenny found them."

"When I get my hands on them, they'll wish they were never born!"

"Save some for me! Kittu needs to vent her anger." Kenny gulped, and turned to where the teams where, to find nothing but an empty spot. He decided it would be wise for him to run too. And that what he did. With Hilary and Kittu hot on his heels.

End Story. I hop you enjoyed the final instalment of Bey's BBA Series. But there still is the epilude left. R and R.


	7. Fond Memories Yeah, right

Okay, heres the final chapter of the BBA Series. It was a good run, until school got in the way. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers whe reviewed the series.

Final Chapter- Fond Memories. Yeah, right...

"Well, it looks like this is the end of our adventures with the switcher." Chris said, as Kai was about to smash the final with a hammer.

"Yeah, it was actually kinda fun." Tyson said, "Aside from being Hilary. I liked being a cat. And a kid, That was fun. Right Kai?" Kai just glared.

"If it wasn't for the switchers Kai wouldn't have gotten in touch with his inner child." Ray said, grinning towards the team captain. Receiving a glare.

"Litter box." was all Kai said, and Ray screamed, like a little three year old girl, and fainted. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary blinked at the response Ray had, while Kai and Chris sweatdropped.  
"Well, Kai, whenever you're ready." Hilary said, "Smash it."

Kai nodded and raised the hammer. He held it over his head, and smirked. His hand speed towards the hi-tech device. He slammed the hammer on it, blue, red, and green energy beams came out.

"AAAH!" The team screamed as they jumped around, trying to dodge the energy that caused so much trouble. When things settled down, everyone poked their head up from where ever they where when things calmed down.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenny asked, looking for his glasses. When he found them he looked and saw everyone was changed. He looked down at himself, "I'm a monkey!"

"I want candy!" came a small, familiar, child like voice.

"Kai!"

"Hey, I'm still me!" Hilary said, "Yay!"

"I'm a cat..." said a black cat with a red bandana with the Yin Yang symbol on it.

"I'm a girl!" shouted a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing Max's outfix.

"Tyson! Chris!" Hilary called, "Are you guys you?"

"I'm here!" came a voice that sounded a lot like Tyson's. Everyone looked to see a brown pig with Tyson's hat on.

"Okay, wheres Chris?" Ray asked, everyone looked around to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary. When Chris' head poked out from the same table Hilary was hiding behind, unchanged.

"It looks like those beams can't pass through stuff." He said, grinning. "So, how are we going to turn you all back?" He asked, looking at the smashed switcher. Kenny jumped onto the table, and looked it over.

"Its reletively easy to fix." He said, "All I need to do is reconnect some wires, repair these chips here, and reboot this software." Henny looked at all the blank stairs he was getting. "It'll be done in the morning."

"Cool!" Kai shouted, tnen turned to Chris, "Lets go camping! Me, you, and Ray! Like the jungle!" Chris and Ray sweat dropped.

"That might nto be a good idea, Kai." Chris said, "You can be normal tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Kai grunted, and crossed his arms. "Fine!"

"I guess we could take you to the park instead." Chris said, picking Ray up.

"Okay!" Kai shouted, happily, and ran out the door.

"This is going to be a long day..." Chris said as he and Ray walked out the door.  
"Well, I'm going to get started on the repairs now." Kenny said, and pulled a tool box out from no where.

**That Night**

"We're back!" Kai shouted as he ran inside. Chris and Ray came in looking like the living dead.  
"Hard day?" Hilary asked, as she and Max were painting their nails. Hilary purple, and Max green and orange. Chris and Ray thought about the day at the park.

**Flash Back**

"Kai! Where are you?" Chris and Ray shouted, and they walked through the wooded area of the park.

"Chris! Ray! Look!" came Kai's voice. Chris and Ray turned around just in time to see a large boulder rolling right at them. They both paled and gulped.

**End Flash Back**

Both Neko jin brothers shuddered at the thought. They walked into their room, withought saying a word. Hilary and Max shrugged, and went back to their nails.

"Did they loose weight?" Max asked, "They looked thinner."

**Next Day**

Everyone was sleeping soundly. Chris and Ray on their beds, Max and Hilary on the couches, since they were up talking all night, Kai was sleeping in the bathtub, with his feet hanging over the edge, and Tyson was on what used to be his bed before he jumped on it, smashing it into a bed pancake.

"Its finished!" Kenny shouted, waking everyone up, "Lets change back!"

Soon the kitched has a monkey, a cat, a kid, a pig, two teenage girls and one teenage boy in it. The teenage boy and the brunette girl were on one side, and the others on the other. The boy had a remote looking device in his hand.

"You guys ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah!" came the reply from everyone on the adjacent side of the room. The boy pressed some buttons on the device and red, blue, and green lights came out. They hit the others, and when they cleared five teenage boys were standing where the small zoo was just seconds before.

"Everyone normal?" asked Hilary. Everyone looked themselves over. They sigend.

"Yes." they said.  
"Cool." said Chris, and he pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a large fire cracker. He tied it to the device. They all went outside, and Chris pulled out a lighter from a box near a grill. He lite the firework, and threw it up. It exploded in a rainbow of colors, that rained down into their yard.

"Aaah!" the group of teens shouted, as they ran towards the house, carefully dodging the raining lights that fell only into the yard they were in. Once they made it inside they all checked themselves.  
"I'm still normal." they all said. "Phew."

End Story. I hope you enjoyed the series. I again would like to thank all the reviewers who stayed through all the good and bad chapters. And if you like Inuyasha, could you check out my newest fic. You don't have to, but it would be nice. Anyway, R and R.


End file.
